leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Perepipe/Aatrox change ideas
Hi, I'm perepipe and these are some changes I've thought about Aatrox. To do these changes I thought about three words or sentences to define the direction I wanted to take the changes to (in this case they were "squishy but tanks thanks to life steal", "attack speed" and "blood well is really important"): NOTE: numbers can be changed, but this are my ideas (tell me on comments). I can give the ideas behind the changes if asked. I haven't thought about the kit being very OP or UP or even not being synergic. Sorry for grammatical and/or orthographic errors. General HEALTH: 537,8 → 558,48 HEALTH GROWTH: 85 → 86 ARMOR GROWTH: 3,8 → 3,5 ATTACK DAMAGE: 60,376 → 57,88 ATTACK SPEED: 0,651 → 0,679 ATTACK SPEED GROWTH: 3% →''' 3,1%''' MOVEMENT SPEED: 345 → 340 Passive: Blood Well DECAY TIMER: 5 seconds→ 4 seconds DECAY RATE: 2% per second → 4% per second ATTACK SPEED: 0,3/0,35/0,4/0,45/0,5/0,55% per 1% → 0,35/0,4/0,45/0,5/0,55/0,6% per 1% (scales at same levels) NEW' - '''SELF-REGEN INCREASE: '''0,3/0,4/0,5% per 1% (scales at levels 1/7/13)' NEW - BLOOD CHARGE: When Aatrox fills his Blood Well, he gains Blood Charge and his abilities are empowered while his Blood Well is full Q: Dark Flight COOLDOWN: 16/15/14/13/12 seconds → 17/15.5/14/12.5/11 seconds HEALTH COST: 10% current health → 15% current health DAMAGE: 70/115/160/205/250 → 65/100/135/170/205 DAMAGE RATIO: 0.6 bonus attack damage → 0.5 bonus attack damage NEW - DASH CANCEL: Dark Flight can’t be cancelled by any type of crowd control (they’ll be applied after landing) NEW - HEALTH REFUND: Returns 50% of health cost per enemy champion or large monster knocked up (up to 100%) NEW - BLOOD CHARGE BONUS: Epicenter radius (knock-up radius) is tripled (matches damage radius) W: Blood Thirst/Blood Price BLOOD THIRST HEAL: 20/25/30/35/40 → 16/20/24/28/32 BLOOD THIRST RATIO: 0.25 bonus attack damage → 0.2 bonus attack damage BLOOD PRICE DAMAGE: 60/95/130/165/200 → 55/85/115/145/175 NEW - LIFE STEAL: Blood Price’s bonus damage now applies life steal NEW - BLOOD CHARGE: Blood Price’s bonus damage is applied to units around the target (325 range) E: Blades of Torment SLOW: 40% → 45/50/55/60/65% SLOW DURATION: 1.75/2/2.25/2.5/2.75 seconds → 2 seconds COOLDOWN: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds → 13/12/11/10/9 seconds DAMAGE: 75/110/145/280/215 → 70/100/130/160/190 DAMAGE RATIO: 0.6 bonus attack damage + 0.6 ability power → 0.45 bonus attack damage + 0.45 ability power NEW - BLOOD CHARGE: Roots targets hit instead of slowing R: Massacre BONUS ATTACK SPEED: 40/50/60% → Blood Well’s bonus attack speed is increased by 100/125/150% NEW - BLOOD CHARGE: Aatrox is isn’t affected by healing reduction effects while Massacre is active and Aatrox has Blood Charge EDIT 1: added damage nerfs on Q and E EDIT 2: decided not to update this because, as people has pointed out, the base ideas are wrong, so it's pointless to even try to edit this. Anyway, I love you for the feedback (even if it's negative) and I'll try to do it better next time. Category:Custom champions